1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a three dimensional display system.
2. Related Art
When plural persons discuss one theme, a collaboration conference mode in which the persons share mutual information, intention, thought, etc., for deepening the discussion and drawing a conclusion has been used increasingly. At the time, an occasion using a three dimensional display for the purpose of presenting data in an easy-to-view and easy-to understand form grows.
Various three dimensional display technologies have been proposed up to now. Representative examples are polarized glasses and a lenticular system. In addition, a volumetric display system that is capable of producing display as if a substance existed as viewed from anywhere has also been proposed.